


Unyielding

by Nightingalebird



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingalebird/pseuds/Nightingalebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo's stubborn nature is his undoing, as a slip into water ends up with more than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unyielding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hobbit Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16664) by Anon. 



> Hello dears! I hope attempting a little challenge for myself, and I'm going to try and write a short story everyday for the month. If you'd like to give me prompts, I'll try to do all I'm given! Hope you enjoy.

“Do be careful, Master Boggins, the stones are mighty slippery.” Fili’s low chuckling was a menacing reminder of what awaited, and the Hobbit’s foot hesitated. He was still dressed in trousers and shirt, a twinge of insecurity rising to his chest as he watched the dwarves so casually float and play. Fingers brushed a round stomach, while his eyes wandered across the company of hard bodies, (Even Bombur’s wide girth gave him an immense and threatening presence). Bilibo was just soft and so… only a jacket lay discarded. 

Many of the dwarves were already carrying about in the cool shallows, all stripped to nothing to enjoy the moment of peace. Fili nudged his brother’s stomach, and both mischievous dwarves began to speak in hushed tones among one another, eyes flickering to Bilbo in a most unsettling manner. It only caused the young hobbit to clutch his shirt to his chest even tighter. 

“Are you going to join us, Mister Bilbo?” Ori’s voice distracted him away from the hush whispers, the Baggins turning his attention towards young dwarf. Even he didn’t seem shy about shedding clothes. Was Bilbo the only one who was the least bit modest? Not wanting to be rude, he smiled towards the polite fellow, shaking his head as a simple response.

“I think I shall just sit at the water’s edge.” Truth be told, he desperately wanted a nice bath, with all the travels they had gone through and the smell he was beginning to produce was something he would have never stood for while living in the Shire. He sighing while he thought of home, his warm hobbit hole and filled pantry (which, regrettably, was emptied by these very dwarves, and he was still very bitter about that). “Thank you though, Ori, but I think I shall enjoy the sun, we hobbits don’t take well to the cold.” He leaned back against a thick rock and let his eyes slide to a close.

Some time passed, dwarves laughing and carrying on while the hobbit near slipped into sleep. One moment Bilbo was soaking in the warm sun, letting his feet dangling over the edge and the next he was head deep in water. It stole his breath and for a second he was so startled his arms flailed and feet kicked until he broke the surface. Fili and Kill were rolling with laughter at the water’s edge, the blond clutching his stomach while his brother wailed with fits of giggles. Bilbo turned, each dwarf face his eyes landed upon chuckling or laughing as well. The hobbit’s head dropped under the water’s surface, wanting desperately to hide himself away.

“Leave our burglar alone,” The gruff voice silenced most, though Fili and Kili could barely stifle their laughing. Thorin looked down at the poor hobbit, still fully clothed as he began to climb out of the deeper water. Twice he slipped on a moss covered stone, though the older dwarf reached down to help the smaller body out of water. Drenched through he glared towards the youngest dwarves, and they only seemed to laugh harder at his attempt at aggression. Bilbo let out a huff and stomped off back towards camp, leaving to the sounds of ‘Don’t be so angry!’, ‘We’re sorry little hobbit!’. 

Hours passed, the sun long set now as Bilbo sat closer to the dwindling fireplace. “Are you still sore?” Kili asked, bumping the Hobbit’s back. The hobbit turned a grumpy frown to the playful dwarf, all the answer needed for Kili to retreat back to his brother’s side. 

“I told you we shouldn’t have,”

“You said it would be a good idea.”

“Yes, but only to agree with you.”

“That doesn’t even-“

“Quiet! The both of you,” Thorin snapped, his eyes remaining locked on the small, pouting hobbit. He could not help but grin, seeing the little thing prepare his bed, clothing still dripping as he refused all this time to take them off. He stayed awake while the group slept, though Bofur remained an ever-watchful eye to let their leader rest. The Son of Thrain had only settled under the blanket when he took one last fleeting glance at the hobbit. 

Small shoulders trembled beneath the thin blanket, a sneeze that most would not hear. The sight forced Thorin back to his feet and moving to the hobbit’s side. “Quiet,” he ordered, feeling Bilbo immediately tense beneath his gentle touch. “You must get out of these wet clothes, Master Baggins. I cannot have my burglar sick.” He remained impassive while skilled hands moved to unbutton the still damp shirt. He only strayed at the last button, calloused fingers brushing across exposed flesh, eliciting a tiny squeak from the quivering hobbit. Dark eyes moved up to finally lock with blue. He could see fear and confusion etched into the fair features, “Do you fear me, little one?” His voice low, a whisper for only Bilbo to hear.

“No,” Bilbo’s voice barely over the sounds of the night, though he tentatively tugged the shirt back across his effeminate chest. Thorin rolled his eyes and finally just lifted the smaller body up and tore the shirt from his body, much to Bilbo’s dislike.

“Now get out of your pants,” He paused, “Or do you intend me to remove those as well?” Bilbo was quick to oblige, though he could not make eye contact all while he slid out of the soaked, chilled pants. Carefully, as he was now dealing with a frightened animal, Thorin wrapped his arms across the hobbit’s shoulders, drawing him in, pulling his thick coat around them both. “I have never met such a stubborn man.” He mussed with a low chuckle, laying them both down, pulling another blanket over the hobbit’s thin shoulder. “How I am to be stuck with you, I just do not know.” If it was an attempt to make Bilbo feel any less awkward, it did not work. “But I am glad for it,” Finally, the hobbit turned to look at the to-be King. “I am very glad you were chosen for our company.” 

Bilbo smiled despite the embarrassment, though he felt all breath leave as Thorin tugged him even closer still. “Are you warm?” Bilbo nodded, and he honestly was. The furs of his jacket stole very bit of cold, finally out of the wet clothing helped he was certain, and Thorin’s body was more a sauna than anything else. “You sleep, little Baggins.” He urged, arm draped across the small body, holding close. Rough fingers intertwined in caramel locks, surprised how the other body responded and shuffled closer. He felt protective of this Halfling, though he could not place a finger on why. He only knew he wished to keep him well. 

Bilbo sighed and found it very easy to find comfort in the strong arms, face buried into the crook of Thorin’s neck. “You are a strange one, Bilbo Baggins.” He smiled fondly in the dark, lips finding an exposed brow, “Very strange, indeed.”


End file.
